


It Seems Like Only Yesterday

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is written from Bengie Molina's point of view, and basically, it focuses on the relationship he had with his youngest brother, Yadier Molina, and watching him grow up from the time they were kids to where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about what their childhood was like, but I know that their father was a great baseball player and an even better person, and they all loved baseball, so I'm going to base it off of that knowledge.

Bengie didn't like his new baby brother one bit. "Why can't we just go five minutes without that kid crying?" Bengie whined to his other brother, Jose. The middle child shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that it can be very annoying."

They both watched as their father, Benjamin Sr., rocked the newborn in his rocking chair, trying his best to lull the child into slumber. 

Yadier had been born only a month before, and he definitely did cry a lot, but right now he was calm as he sucked on his binky, eyes closed as his father hummed a song and held him in his arms.

Jose looked at Bengie. "Got any bright ideas?"

Bengie shook his head. Jose sighed. "You're the oldest, though! You're supposed to be the smart one!"

Suddenly, something fell in one of the bedrooms. This woke the baby up, and he started to cry again. "Bengie, come here and hold your little brother while I go see what fell."

Bengie was about to object, but when he received a stern look from his father, he complied, sitting in the rocking chair and taking Yadier from his father. He was still crying, and Bengie rolled his eyes. "Stop crying, Yadi."

The baby opened his eyes and looked up at Bengie, those brown eyes focused on Bengie's. Yadier stopped crying, to Bengie's relief and amazement, and instead he continued to stare up at his big brother. 

Hesitantly, Bengie put two fingers in Yadier's small palm, astonished by how tiny his baby brother's hands were. Yadier closed his little hand around Bengie's fingers, closing his eyes.

Jose stared at Bengie in shock and awe. "How did you get him to do that?" he whispered. Bengie met Jose's eyes. "Honestly, I don't have a clue what just happened."

He looked back down at Yadier's small face. Maybe his baby brother wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with summaries.

"Bengie."

Someone shook him, so he turned his head and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Bengie, wake up."

The oldest awoke at the fear in Yadier's voice. "Yadi, what's wrong?"

His youngest brother looked away. "I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

Yadier shrugged, but then a long roll thunder shook the house, making Yadier whimper. 

Bengie sighed, and pushed his brother to lay down again. Then, he pulled the blankets over him and put an arm around Yadier. "The storm won't get you. Just go to sleep."

Lightning lit up the room. Yadier curled up under Bengie's arm and started to cry. "I want Papa," Yadier sobbed. 

The oldest held his littlest brother closer. "Papa is sleeping. We cannot wake him up because he needs his sleep, Yadier. Just close your eyes and ignore the storm."

Yadier buried his face in Bengie's night shirt. "I can't," he whined.

Bengie sighed. "When you wake up, the storm will be gone and the sun will be shining. We'll go play catch in the front yard. Everything will be okay. I won't let the storm hurt you. Go to sleep."

Slowly, Yadier stopped crying, and soon, he was asleep. Bengie kept his promise, protecting his little brother through the length of the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summaries for this story. I'm not good with them

When he heard something break in the living room, he knew that his littlest brother had done it again. Bengie walked into the room to find the ten-year-old staring at the glass on the floor with his mouth hanging open.

"Bengie...I think I broke something."

The oldest crossed his arms. "How did you break the window, Yadier?"

Yadier looked down at the bat in his hands. "I was trying to be like you and hit the ball far, Bengie."

He dropped the bat and stared down at his shoelaces. "I'm sorry."

Bengie sighed. "You know better than to play baseball in the house, Yadi. Papa told you not to do it anymore whenever you broke Mama's vase last week."

Yadier sniffed. "I'm sorry."

Bengie shook his head at his little brother. "Are you hurt?" he asked, picking Yadier up and getting him away from the broken glass. Yadier shook his head. "No. Not this time."

The oldest looked at Yadier with stern eyes. "I don't want you to play baseball in the house again, alright? The next time that you do, you will get in very big trouble. Understand?"

The child nodded, and stared down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Bengie."

Bengie hugged him when he saw the sad look on Yadier's face. "I'm just don't want you to get hurt. If you had gotten hurt when that glass broke and Papa and Mama weren't home, then I wouldn't know what to do. I'm not mad, but if I catch you throwing or hitting a baseball in this house again, I will be. Okay?"

Yadier hugged his brother tightly. "Will you teach me how to hit it as far as you do, Bengie?"

The oldest pulled away, and smiled at his littlest brother. "We can do just that after I clean up this glass, okay?"

Yadier gave Bengie an excited smile. "Really?"

After he had picked up all of the broken pieces, he and Yadier walked to the baseball field across the road. Yadier stared down at the ground. "Do you think Papa will be mad whenever he sees that the window is broken?"

Bengie looked down at Yadier. "Probably. But he loves you. He'll be mad at first, but after he grounds you, he'll just be glad that you weren't hurt."

Yadier gave Bengie a cheeky smile. "At least it was a good hit."

Bengie laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at summaries.

Bengie Molina walked into his parent's home, taking a deep breath as the familiar sights and sounds of the old house filled his senses. It was nothing compared to the sight of his littlest brother, Yadier, running at him. 

He was surprised by Yadier's height as he hugged him. The 15-year-old was almost as tall as Bengie now. He felt his heart break inside suddenly. The last time he had seen Yadier, his youngest brother had still been just a little kid, clinging to Bengie's cleats. He pulled away and looked his brother up and down. "Wow...the last time I saw you, you were only this high," he said, putting a hand near his side.

Yadier smiled. "It's also been five years, Bengie."

Bengie was shocked by this realization. Had it really been that long? When Yadier saw his brother's face fall, he decided to change the subject. "Papa should be home soon, and Mama is in the kitchen. José should be coming back tomorrow."

Bengie nodded, and Yadier pulled him along to his room. There was only one bed in the old bedroom now, since Yadier was the only child left in the house now. Bengie was surprised by how much the room had changed. It was clean, which was unusual. Of course, Yadier had always been the one to like his things organized.

The walls were covered in newspaper clippings and magazine articles that Yadier had cut out. All of them were of Bengie and José, and he even had some posters taped to wall above the headboard of the bed. "You've really organized this place, haven't you?" he asked, reading an article about José. 

Yadier nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled on his cleats. "I've been collecting magazine articles of you two since you left."

Bengie looked around, impressed with his brother's work. Yadier watched him curiously before picking up his glove and a ball. "Wanna play catch, Bengie?"

The oldest smiled at the youngest. "I thought you had a game?"

Yadier shrugged. "I've got an hour before I have to be there."

They went into the backyard and played catch for a while. "So Papa tells me you're a catcher just like me and José."

Yadier smiled. "Yeah, I really like it. Papa is really helping me try to get to the majors like you guys. I can't wait until I'm old enough to be in the draft."

Bengie threw the ball as hard as he could. Yadier caught it just as it would've hit him in the head. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Bengie smiled. "What are you going to do about it, huh?"

Yadier threw the ball at him before running at him, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled for a good five minutes before Gladys Molina came out of the house. "Yadier, don't kill your brother! He just got here! Don't get your uniform dirty before the game starts, either. You father wouldn't be happy with you if you did."

Yadier got up and looked down at the grass. "Alright, Mama."

Bengie stuck his tongue out at Yadier, who socked him in the shoulder. "Mama's boy," Yadier grumbled. Bengie tickled his stomach, making Yadier howl with laughter. "I wouldn't call me names if I were you. I still know your weaknesses."

Yadier continued to laugh, but then they heard their mother yell, "You two better not be fighting again!"

They stopped immediately. Yadier hugged Bengie. "I've missed you, Bengie."

Bengie ruffled his youngest brother's hair. "I've guess I missed you too, you little troublemaker."

Yadier laughed. "I learned from the best."


End file.
